Inheritance
by I Am Spock
Summary: Nassir, Nyota's younger brother now leader of the House of Uhura struggles with accepting his new position as well as dealing with the pressures put on him by his half-Vulcan nephew, Prince Syon. Set days after Khan's attack on Earth at the end of Asunder. Apart of the I, Concubine series. One shot!


**AN: This is another in a series of short one shot stories expanding on the I, Concubine Universe. **

**Inheritance **

"Father has been dead for months and I just found out days ago from a servant! Why didn't you tell me he was dying?" Nyota with tears streaming down her face asked her mother via the commlink.

Anira, Nyota's mother refused eye contact and Nyota knew her mother was still ashamed over the events surrounding her daughter's ascension to imperial concubine.

"Your father didn't think to communicate with you. He thought the prince….I mean emperor wouldn't….."

Nyota cut her mother off, "Excuses! Emperor Spock never inferred with my family nor has he ever prevented any communications from leaving Vulcan!"

Anira's eyes dropped, "I don't know what to say to you Nyota. Ever since you left for Vulcan things have changed some for the better and some for the worst. But your father never wanted me to talk to you….he has always been a stubborn man."

"And now I won't ever see him again!" Nyota cried softly, "My children will never know him."

Anira scoffed, "Your children are Vulcan royal children. Speaking of, how is Syon?"

Nyota didn't want to think of Syon especially after their conversation when her son proved that he was every bit the power hungry obsessive she always knew he was.

"Syon is fine. And so is Tarek."

"Yes, I know of Tarek's birth. How good for you to have given the emperor two healthy sons," Anira smiled.

"Indeed," Nyota said tartly, "The Emperor has only seen Tarek once since his birth and now the attack on Earth things has become much more complicated."

Anira said nothing. The attack destroyed several major cities on the northern and southern continents and as a result a meeting involving all the leaders of the noble houses was to convene as soon as tomorrow.

Sensing her mother's troubles, Nyota broke the silence, "How is Nassir handling all this?"

The older woman suck in a deep breath, "Nassir is only twelve years old and already he must ascend to be the leader of this family."

Nyota knew her mother wanted to end the conversation after all they've been talking for nearly seven hours.

"Mother, I am not sure what will happen now with this attack, but the House of Uhura will need to align itself with the right houses to ensure its loyalty to the emperor isn't compromised. I've done my part to provide a life of comfort and power to my family. Don't allow Nassir to squander it."

Anira nodded her head, "Nassir understands what he needs to do."

Nyota ended the commlink and Anira turned to find Nassir standing behind her.

Her son stood at eye level and despite his calm exterior, Anira could see her son was troubled.

"I am not meant to led this family, mother. I am worried the others will see my insecurities and attack. Our only claim to power is the fact my sister whored herself to the prince, sorry, I mean emperor," Nassir said with disgust in his voice.

"Nassir," Anira lowered her eyes in sadness, "Nyota loves you very much, and her sacrifice has enabled us to have a life we never would have had otherwise. This house is your inheritance."

Nassir moaned softly, "I am the only heir to his house and if we want to continue our family line I also need to concern myself with marriage."

Anira moved passed her son and sat in a large leopard decorated chair, "Your father before his death made plans for you to marry Makeda, the oldest daughter of the House of Asfaw."

Nassir's eyes widen, "Father knows me too well. I always wanted her to be a choice for a wife. Prepare the final arrangements!"

"I will," Anira's eyes turned dark, "Hiraku Sulu wants to talk with you before the meeting with the other houses."

Nassir poured a cup of _tej_, honey wine, "Aside from Makeda," he said raising a glass, "this is one the great imports from Ethiopia."

"Did you hear what I said; Hiraku wants to talk to you. And you need to speak to him!"

Slipping his wine Nassir closed his eyes, "I guess I need to reestablish friendly ties with the House of Sulu, father ruined _that_ relationship when he discovered Himiko helped Nyota escape to Vulcan shortly after she gave birth to Syon."

"Reach out to him. He has always been so loyal to us.."

Nassir felt himself cringing, Himiko had great influence over her son and assisted in brining both the House of Ndogo and the House of Akan down it when suited her needs.

However, the House of Uhura had the only blood connection to imperial family making them untouchable so long as they remained loyal to the emperor something Nassir had no intention to challenge.

"I will speak with him," Nassir finished the last of his drink and left his mother.

A servant emerging from the hall stood in his path, "My lord you have a call."

Nassir adjusted his shoulders in irritation, "Hiraku can wait!"

"No, this call is coming from Vulcan."

"Nyota has already called!"

"No," the servant stressed his words, "The call isn't coming from Nyota…"

Nassir glanced in the direction of his room, "Send the call in my private quarters."

* * *

"You are aware of the attack."

"I am very much aware of the attack!" Nassir suppressed his irritation.

"Nassir, I can I trust you, can I trust you to make the right decision?" Syon asked bluntly.

"Syon, you are my nephew, I am loyal to you. I will speak on behalf of the family at the meeting and refuse to allow any house to…."

Syon folded his arms, "The noble houses of Earth have never been a threat to me or my family. Your existence is only to present a balance of power on a planted which is important to Vulcan for mining and agricultural purposes. We need the houses to keep the humans in check and so far you have done a good job of that."

Nassir felt himself becoming annoyed; he had been in contact with his Vulcan nephew over the last months following the death of his father. The young human found it disconcerting the Vulcan prince was not only his superior but also his blood relative, the son of a sister he only met once.

Had he had been born into the House of Uhura; Nassir's father would have given him the inheritance.

A lump formed in Nassir's throat and his insecurities and irrational fears asserted themselves.

"I never wanted to be the leader of this house; I never wanted any of this. Now I must take my father's place and lead them into an unknown future."

"You remind me of my half-brother Sinok," Syon said icily.

Nassir raised any eyebrow and Syon nearly smirked at how similar such a motion resembled Vulcan's brow movements.

"Prince Sinok?"

"Yes, he is completely incompetent and yet because he is full Vulcan and my father's first born, he is next in line. What bothers me most….my father doesn't want Sinok to take the throne. Consider yourself, as humans would say…_lucky_. You have no male siblings who can challenge your right to rule."

Nassir agreed, "Why have you contacted me?"

"You don't want to talk to your nephew?" Syon asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Prince Syon, you don't consider me your uncle. You don't even consider yourself human."

"I am not. I am Vulcan."

"Yes, you are."

"This attack was orchestrated by my father's half brother, the former Prince Sybok. I might not have the proof, but I know it's him."

Nassir's face reflected confusion, "Who is Prince Sybok?"

"A man whose only existence is known to a few," Syon continued, "A few years ago, Sybok used his daughters to infiltrate the palace but they were discovered and killed. I need to surround myself with those loyal to me and me alone!"

"What do you mean?"

Syon stared at his human uncle pondering just how he could be related to someone so….imperfect, "As I have told you, Sinok is not fit to rule and I have no intention of allowing him to destroy the great Vulcan Empire. This is my birth right and mines along!"

"What are you planning to do?"

"Think Nassir!"

Nassir's eyes widened, "You can't be serious! The Vulcan nobility will never accept an illegitimate, half Vulcan to rule over them! I fail to see the benefit of proving my loyalty to just you along."

Syon leaned in closer, his eyes now darken with in both rage and foreboding, "What I am doing will benefit your house in the long run. For now, the House of Uhura is protected only because of the Emperor. If my brother ascends to the throne he will be under the control of his mother who will all of us kill."

Nassir also leaned in closer, "What makes you think the empress won't try to have us killed regardless."

Syon raised an eyebrow in disgust.

"Syon, my Vulcan nephew, you think too much of yourself. I am not sure what has you convince you are any more fit to rule than your half-brother is. I've only been in a leadership role for only a short time, but even I know it takes more than just a thirst for power to rule effectively."

Before Syon could interrupt, Nassir raised his hand, "However, I am no fool either and understand the importance of establishing friendly relations especially with family. Sinok is a threat and if you truly believe you could someday take over then I will stand with you, BUT, if I sense your plan failing….….I will pretend this agreement never happened."

"Very well," Syon agreed, "You know what to do."

"I do."

Nassir ended the commlink and took a deep breath.

He had to prepare for the meeting of the great houses.

He needed to talk to Hiraku, a man determined to show his devotion to his family, and his undying love to his sister.

He needed to prepare for his impending marriage to Makeda.

And he needed to stay one step ahead of Syon, who in all honestly, Nassir couldn't fully trust.

It could wait. For now, he needed to rest.

**AN: Enjoy? Read and review. **


End file.
